The Things We Wear
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: [Laullie Appreciation week: Day 1 - Leather] Oliver sees Laurel looking hot as hell through a store window as he's going to get food and he knows he's got to go see her.


Title: The Things We Wear  
Words: 2203  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Laurel/Oliver  
Status: Done.  
Prompt: Leather.

Summary: _Oliver sees Laurel looking hot as hell through a store window as he's going to get food and he knows he's got to go see her. _

* * *

Getting food was important. And Oliver decided that he could walk to the restaurant and get the food, rather than having it delivered and just pace at his apartment.

As he was walking he passed a store window and normally he wouldn't have thought anything of it.

She pushed her bold black and white striped blazer off her shoulders and put it on the bench behind her and looking through the window, he could see her holding up a tiny dress and he didn't know what it was for, but he sure wanted to find out.

He walked back to the store door and opened it and thankfully it wasn't one of those super tinkly doors, but there was someone there to greet him, "Is there anything you need help finding today?" She asked.

He shook his head and looked over to her, "No, I'm fine. I'm just gonna browse for now," He told her and she backed off and smiled to him politely.

He just watched her browse for a minute, looking at the dresses, and she was between two and he knew that she only wanted to try one on. She'd always been like that. Very particular. One at a time. He actually liked it when they were dating that way. And a few times, he actually encouraged her to take a few more items.

"You'd look amazing in the red one," He said as he leaned on the display in front of him.

She looked up and her radiance glowed. She blushed. She looked between the two and smiled to him. "Then I'll try on the red one," She said as she put the other back on the rack and then went to the dressing room portion of the store.

He sat on one of the benches in the waiting area/hallway because this wasn't his type of place. Hell, he wanted to go get food, but all of that went away in favor of this.

He heard the buttons pop out of their sockets and saw it fall away. She'd no doubt take a moment to fancy herself in the mirror, because she appreciated good looking women and the first of which she admired was herself.

She kicked her heels to the side. Her toenails were painted the cutest color of pink that he could have about imagined under those pretty rebel yell don't fuck with me pumps.

He heard her pants unbutton but he didn't hear or see her push them down in front of the door and then she groaned.

"You okay in there?" He asked.

She pouted at the wall, "No," She whined. "I can't get out of my pants."

"They're pants. Aren't they designed rather easily for getting in and out of?" He asked.

She nodded. "They usually are, but it's been awhile since I've worn these and they're leather. And little bit tighter than I remember." She told him as she groaned a little further.

He tried to block those groans out of his mind, because hearing that she couldn't get out of her own pants was tragic. "Do you need some help?" He asked.

"Do you promise not to comment?" She asked as she looked at the door.

He laughed. Of course, she would want him to promise something like that. "Absolutely not, lioness." He said, adopting Thea's nickname for the only girl that really mattered to them.

She sighed and unlocked the door.

He came in and stood behind her and all he saw was a gorgeous woman in the mirror, in black leather pants and lacy red victoria secret bra and like any man would in his position he stared.

"I haven't put on that much weight," She muttered as he wrapped her arms around her body protectively.

He took her hands in his. "You look amazing," He told her, husky voice, practically drooling over her.

She shook her head. "I don't. I've gained so much weight. Have to buy new dresses so I can go to a government event and make nice with everyone. I look wrong." She said with dismay.

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He shook his head. "You look perfect." He said and turned her to the mirror and pushed him into her.

"Is that your wallet I'm feeling?" She asked him with a little bit of a smirk.

He tried to maintain his cool. "You're gonna get us both thrown out of here if you say that loud enough, and no, it's not my wallet. But it would be willing t spend all my money just to make you happy." He told her.

She wrinkled her nose, "Lucky me," She looked at how good they looked in the mirror and smiled. They needed to take more pictures like this. Just them together, hanging out. "So," She said. "Are you gonna help me out of my pants or what?"

"And here, I thought, we weren't gonna get into that kind of thing," He said as he kissed her shoulder and turned her around in his arms, "but I think I can help you out," He grinned.

Her lips quirked up and she looked down at her toes. She guess it wasn't so bad when you thought about it all together, but the idea of being stuck in your pants and needing someone to help you get out of them was embarrassing. Would have been worse if he hadn't been there though.

He squatted in front of her and looked at her hips which had filled back in after she gained some weight and pulled down on the leg parts which slid down incrementally. He looked up to her and smiled. "See, we got you covered."

"My hero," She said as she put a hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion and over exaggerated her blinking.

He winked. "Don't you forget either princess," He said as he brought her pants further and further down, past her hips and some of her thighs till the shapeliest part of her was out of them, "Now can you get out of them?" He asked her.

She pushed the pants down and there she was and no one could say a damn thing about how she was ugly, because he would punch all of them in the face. Her body rocked. The fact that she could stand there with him in the room and look at her body and say that it was ugly, gah he didn't get it.

She looked behind him to the dress and looked at him. "So are you gonna stay in here?" She asked.

No one was coming to look for them. "Do you mind?" He asked.

She shook her head and she she took the dress off the hanger and threw the hanger at him while he sat down on the bench inside the dressing room, to give her more space.

She undid the zipper and stepped into the skirt and brought the sleeves up and smiled at how good the color complimented her skin. It didn't fit quite right and he could see the apprehensive look on her face because of that, but he shook his head. "Let's zip it up, it'll fit different zipped," He said as he shushed her because he could tell she might get panicky.

He came up behind her and zipped the back to the middle of the back and she twirled in it and looked to his eyes. "How do I look?" She asked.

He took her head in his hands and kissed her, lips parted and took in her chocolate tasting mouth and her cherry shampoo and as he parted from her smiled. "You look like the most majestic creature I have ever seen, lioness," He whispered in reverence as his eyes closed and he just leaned in.

She looked to the mirror and smiled. "I look good with your arms around me," She told him.

He shook his head. "You always look good. I just have the distinct pleasure of knowing all of you and so I know how to frame your beauty to where you see it," He said as he kissed her cheek.

She blushed and scrunched her nose. He chuckled at her expression and then she kissed him. "I look quite good in this dress," She said to him.

He shook his head. "No, that dress looks good on you. You do all the work to make that dress beautiful," He said.

"When did you get so sweet?" She asked him as picked up her clothes and put them on the bench as she undid the zipper.

He shrugged. In truth, he always tried to be that sweet for her. He knew it didn't always work and since they had a lot of responsibilities lately, they weren't talking as much about things other than work. "You bring out the charm in me."

"Well, you know, you did charm me out of my pants." She joked to him.

He laughed and felt breathless. "Well, you know, that was a group effort," He told her as he moved a little closer. "I never would have done it if you hadn't asked."

She nodded. "You know, I'm gonna need some help getting these back off at home," She told him. "Maybe you want to help me again?" She asked him.

His mouth dried and he glowed. "Are you asking to come home with me?" He asked her.

"Only if you want me to," She whispered and it traveled all the way up to his ear and he shivered hearing those words.

He'd most certainly wanted to. He wanted her in his new apartment. They'd done it on practically every surface they could when they were in the Queen Mansion. And he was not going to waste that opportunity. "Or we could just buy you something else that you could wear, like one of those great swishy skirts that you never wear?" He asked her. Hey, if this was going to be something he could get away with, he was going to try.

"Well, if you want to buy me one, I certainly wouldn't object to wearing it out of the store," She told him as she gave him the biggest kiss on the cheek. She giggled because he had a lipstick mark on his cheek. She went to wipe it off but he just scooted away. "Don't you not like it?" Laurel asked him.

Oliver shook his head. "Of course, I like it. It's a symbol of being marked by you. A symbol I'm yours," He told her.

She chuckled. "You only say that because you're getting a no pants party at your apartment," She said as she ran her fingers along the inside of her necklace.

"Nope," He told her. "I have plenty to like about that, but I like being marked by you. I always have," He said as he took out the chain underneath his shirt.

And for everyone else what was a rinky dink, chain he wore, to her was the biggest symbol of their love that he could probably have adequately expressed. "I don't know how you kept this thing for five years on that island," She told him with a little bit of a sob.

He cried a little too, because it touched him that he could still touch her that way and he wiped the tear from his eyes. "I never took it off. It always reminded me of you. You're my girl. always and forever. So it's gift like this that stay on, always and forever." He told her as he rested her forehead on his.

She wiped a tear from her eyes too and shooed him out of the dressing room really quickly, "go get me a skirt and pay for it, so we can go home and _reconnect," _She smiled to him and he did just that.

She clutched the locket that he'd given her and soon enough, he came back with both a red dress and a black swaying skirt. She took the skirt and quickly put it on and picked up her pants and put her heels back on.

She looked at the dress. "I was gonna get it myself," She told him.

He shook his head. "I want to dote on you," He told her as he put the rest of the garments in the bag. "Oh, by the way, I totally saw you wearing my locket too,'

She shrugged. "I'm pretty in love with you, Oliver Queen."

"I'm pretty in love with you too, Laurel Lance," He said, "Oh, by the way, we need to make one more stop before we go home," He told her.

Her eyebrow rose, "Where?"

"I was going to get food. And you know, I think we're gonna need a lot of it for what we want to do. Keep us energized," He said with this whacky grin that no one else would have been able to pull off.

She chuckled. "You're a big dork."

"But one you love," He told her as he took out of the shop and down to the takeout place.

She nodded. "That I do,"


End file.
